Shall We Date?
by emmetropia
Summary: Jaehyun sang ninja dingin tak berperasaan yang pada akhirnya jatuh hati pada kelembutan dan kepolosan Taeyong. Penasaran? Baca aja hohoho, JaeYong (Jaehyun / Taeyong)
1. Chapter 1

**Shall We Date?**

 **(JaeYong)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 1**

Taeyong adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang ditinggalkan orang tua nya mati saat berusaha melindunginya dari serangan musuh. Kerajaan nya hancur, semua orang berlarian mencari tempat untuk menyelamatkan diri namun mereka semua berakhir tewas. Tak ada harapan di tempat itu. Taeyong di sembunyikan di salah satu lantai kerajaan yang dulunya adalah sebuah brankas oleh sang ibu yang ternyata tewas di tebas saat berusaha melarikan diri.

Taeyong ditemukan oleh salah satu ninja terhebat di kerajaannya yang bernama Yunho. Sang ninja beserta pasukannya berhasil membuat musuh mundur namun keadaan kerajaan sudah hancur berkeping-keping, terlebih lagi mereka kehilangan sang raja dan ratu dalam satu waktu yang membuat mereka kehilangan pemimpin. Yunho membawa Taeyong pergi beserta pasukan nya mencari tempat yang jauh dari musuh agar memastikan Taeyong aman.

.

.

Taeyong di besarkan oleh Yunho di sebuah _temple_ yang berada di atas gunung. Ia diajarkan bagaimana caranya memasak, berkebun, pengobatan, bersih-bersih rumah, mengurus kucing juga burung elang milik Yunho namun ia tidak pernah diajarkan dasar-dasar untuk menjadi ninja. Ia malah di didik untuk menjadi seperti ibu rumah tangga oleh adik sepupu Yunho, yaitu Yuri dan Tiffany.

Taeyong menghabiskan waktu kecil nya bersama 2 wanita itu karena Yunho jarang berada di rumah. Wajar saja jika ia di didik untuk menjadi _ekhem_ seorang wanita _ekhem_ kan? Lingkungan nya membuat ia menjadi seperti itu. Terlebih lagi di desa kecil itu mayoritas penduduknya adalah wanita, mau tidak mau Taeyong harus menyesuaikan dan ia berhasil membuat seluruh wanita di desa itu menyukainya bahkan rela mati untuknya karena pertama ia tampan, kedua ia sangat ramah, ketiga ia begitu lembut untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Kini Taeyong sudah beranjak dewasa dan umurnya sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Ia paham betul kalau orang tua nya mati saat perang, tapi ia tidak pernah tau kalau dia anak raja.

Yunho sengaja melarang Tiffany dan Yuri untuk memberitahu asal-usul keluarga nya karena Yunho akan mengatakan nya secara langsung disaat waktu yang menurutnya tepat.

.

.

Hari ini Taeyong berkebun bersama Tiffany. Mereka sangat akrab. Sifat ramah dan ceria Tiffany menempel padanya karena mereka hidup dan tumbuh bersama selama ini. Tapi Taeyong jauh lebih pendiam dan pemalu. Walaupun begitu, diam-diam Yuri dan Tiffany sering mengajarinya teknik-teknik dasar ninja yang memang sekarang sudah dikuasai betul oleh Taeyong.

Tiffany dan Yuri tau kalau saja Taeyong tidak diajari teknik dasar ninja sama sekali, Taeyong akan kewalahan disaat waktunya untuk maju dan memimpin menggantikan mendiang ayahnya tiba. _Better than nothing._

"Taeyong-ah, apa kau tau kalau hari ini Yunho oppa akan mengadakan rapat ninja di rumah kita?" Tanya Tiffany seraya memetik sayur-sayuran yang sudah matang dari tanah. Taeyong terdiam dan menggelengkan kepala nya pelan. "Waeyo?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ini kan pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan para ninja," Ucap Tiffany. Taeyong hanya tersenyum manis dan kembali memetik sayuran. "A-Apakah mereka... Menyeramkan?" Tanya Taeyong dengan polos. Tiffany terkekeh pelan. "Aniyo, mereka tampan," Ucap Tiffany yang lalu menyikut Taeyong sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Para ninja tiba bersama Yunho dan yang menyambut adalah Yuri karena Tiffany tengah pergi bersama Taeyong ke kebun. Yuri mempersilahkan para ninja untuk minum teh bersama Yunho lalu menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka istirahat.

"Kemana Tiffany dan Taeyong?" Tanya Yunho seraya menyeruput tehnya. Kini semua ninja menatap Yuri. "Mereka ke kebun untuk memetik sayuran. Aku yakin mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang," Ucap Yuri dengan tenang sambil tersenyum. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas teh nya,"

Yuri hanya merunduk sopan lalu keluar dari ruangan.

(Bayangin si ruangan nya kayak di Jepang gitu ya yang pintu di geser terus kotak-kotak gitu).

Taeyong dan Tiffany sampai di rumah dengan tubuh penuh peluh karena mereka harus mendaki untuk sampai ke rumah. Yuri muncul lalu ikut duduk dengan mereka.

"Apa para ninja sudah datang?" Tanya Tiffany. Yuri mengangguk. "Mereka sedang minum teh di dalam. Sebaiknya kalian mandi dan berpakaian rapi karena tadi Yunho oppa sempat menanyai kalian selama kalian pergi," Kata Yuri. Tiffany dan Taeyong menurut lalu mereka pergi ke tempat pemandian pria juga ke tempat pemandian wanita.

.

.

Tiffany dan Taeyong mengenakan hanbok rumah yang biasa mereka pakai saat ada tamu penting seperti sekarang. Jadi hanbok ini tidak mereka pakai setiap hari. Tiffany dan Yuri tersenyum melihat bagaimana imutnya Taeyong setiap ia mengenakan hanbok tersebut. Ia terlihat menggemaskan karena hanbok tersebut masih terlalu besar untuk tubuh nya yang mungil.

"Kau lucu sekali~" Yuri mencubit pipi kanan Taeyong dengan keras dan membuat Taeyong mengaduh kesakitan. "A-Aw! Appo noona!" Taeyong menghindar dari Yuri dan mengusapi pipi kanan nya yang kini memerah. Yuri dan Tiffany hanya tertawa.

"Yuri-ah!" Panggil Yunho. "Ne! Sebentar!"

"Aku harus memasak makan malam bersama Tiffany. Kau tolong bawakan teh yang baru untuk para ninja, arrasseo?" Ucap Yuri sambil menyerahkan nampan dan menatap 8 gelas teh baru. "T-Tapi..." Taeyong benar-benar ketakutan sekarang karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan para ninja sebelumnya.

"Gwaenchana~ mereka tidak menyeramkan. Mereka semua tampan. Percaya padaku," Ucap Yuri sambil mengusap sayang kepala Taeyong. Setelah mendengar kata 'tampan' dua kali, Taeyong akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan gugup menuju ruang minum teh.

.

.

Srekk

Pintu bergeser dan masuklah Taeyong kedalam. Semua ninja menatapnya dan itu membuat tubuhnya makin bergetar karena takut dan gugup. Yunho tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya, bagaimana dengan kebun nya?" Tanya Yunho agar Taeyong tidak terlalu gugup. "N-Ne?" Taeyong malah bertanya balik dengan suara pelan nya. Para ninja tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Salah satu ninja yang duduk tak jauh dari nya berdiri lalu mengambil nampan yang ia bawa karena ia tak tega melihat tangan bergetar Taeyong saking gugup dan takut pada mereka. Taeyong menatap nampan yang dibawa oleh ninja tampan itu lalu menunduk malu.

"Ini pertama kalinya bertemu dengan para ninja. Perkenalkan, ini adik bungsu ku, Lee Taeyong," Ucap Yunho kepada para ninja. Taeyong menatap Yunho lalu ia mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan Yunho untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-Annyeong haseyo... Lee Taeyong imnida," Taeyong memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang amat lembut. Ia menunduk sopan lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tau kalau Yuri dan Tiffany menguping dari luar sedari tadi dan terkekeh mendengarkan apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Taeyong-ah, ini adalah para ninja yang sering noona-noona mu ceritakan. Mereka adalah tentaraku," Yunho menatap Taeyong yang masih sangat malu untuk menatap para ninja yang menatapnya intens. "Yang tadi membantu mu membawakan nampan adalah Taeil,"

"Annyeong haseyo..." Taeyong merunduk sopan pada Taeil yang tersenyum padanya disaat ia memberinya salam.

"Yang di sebelahnya adalah Doyoung,"

"Annyeong haseyo..." Taeyeong merunduk sopan.

"Yang itu Yuta,"

"Annyeong haseyo..." Taeyong melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itu Johnny. Hati-hati padanya, dia pintar menggoda," Semua ninja tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Johnny mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taeyong dan itu membuat pipi Taeyong memerah.

"Annyeong haseyo..." Taeyong merunduk pada Johnny. "Hai juga cantik," Johnny tersenyum. Ninja yang lain langsung menyuruhnya berhenti karena kini Taeyong merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Johnny. Ia malah makin takut.

"Itu Jaemin, ninja termuda kami namun jangan menyepelekan kemampuan nya karena kedua kakak mu sering sekali kalah jika sudah berkelahi dengan mereka," Tunjuk Yunho pada salah satu ninja yang paling ramah diantara yang lain.

"Annyeong!" Jaemin menyapa Taeyong duluan dengan senyuman nya yang tampan untuk anak seumurannya. "Annyeong..." Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum lebih bebas dan menatap Jaemin karena menurutnya hanyalah Jaemin yang tidak menakutkan.

"Ini Mark. Dia hanya satu tahun lebih tua dari Jaemin, kelahiran 1999,"

Mark berdiri dan merunduk sopan pada Taeyong. "E-Eh... Gwaenchanayo... Tidak usah berdiri..." Taeyong langsung mencegah Mark dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali karena ia tidak enak. Semua orang menatapnya gemas.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah cold prince charming kita... Jaehyun," Yunho menepuk pundak Jaehyun yang acuh tak acuh. "Hey, kau bilang kau mencari pria manis. Ini ada satu, tidak kau ambil?" Tanya Yuta menggoda sahabatnya yang dingin tak berekspresi itu.

"Ck. Bukan pria kurus krempeng begini yang kucari. Aku mencari pria sehat dan menarik. Terlalu jauh dari kriteriaku," Ucap Jaehyun dengan dinginnya tanpa memikirkan Taeyong yang makin ketakutan dan sakit hati dengan perkataannya. Semua ninja terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Jaehyun yang terlampau keterlaluan.

"Jaehyun-ah, kau berani sekali mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajahnya juga di depan kakak nya. Nyali mu tak ciut setelah melihat tatapan Yunho hyung sekarang? Lihat wajahnya! Kau membuat kakak nya murka dan menyakiti pria selembut Taeyong," Ucap Doyoung memojokan Jaehyun.

"Baguslah jika kau tak mau. Aku bisa memilikinya kalau begitu~" Johnny bertepuk tangan sendiri. Yunho hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Gwaenchana Doyoung-ah... Aku sudah tau watak Jaehyun itu seperti apa. Jangan kena karma setelah mengatakan hal itu Jaehyun-ah... Aku tak yakin kau tidak luluh dengan pria seperti Taeyong. Aku tau jelas kriteria pasangan yang kau inginkan itu seperti apa. Dan kriteriamu ada pada Taeyong. Semuanya." Yunho mulai memancing Jaehyun yang hanya diam tak merespon.

Kini orang yang paling ia takuti adalah Jaehyun. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan Jaehyun lagi setelah ini. Hatinya yang lembut mudah sekali terluka dan ucapan Jaehyun berhasil membuatnya trauma dan makin takut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

"Yak... Ini akan menjadi buruk untuk Taeyong kedepannya... Tidak seharusnya Jaehyun mengatakan itu..." Ucap Tiffany berbisik pada Yuri dan bersedih dengan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Taeyong setelah ini. Ia akan kembali menutup diri pada semua orang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **FF BARU SECARA TIBA-TIBA HAHA. REVIEW NYA DI TUNGGU~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pagi ini giliran Taeyong dan Yuri yang masak sedangkan Tiffany harus memberi makan kucing dan burung elang milik Yunho. Yuri dan Taeyong akan memasak japchae (sumpah ini enak banget, gajauh ama bihun goreng sebenernya), bulgogi dan kimchi.

"Taeyong-ah, noona akan mengambil beberapa bahan lain di gudang makanan. Kau teruskan dulu sendiri, arra?" Ucap Yuri. Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Yuri tersenyum dan keluar dari dapur.

Taeyong masih asik memasak sendiri di dapur tanpa sadar bahwa Doyoung memperhatikan nya dari pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan dapur. Doyoung memilih untuk masuk dan melihat apa yang Taeyong masak.

"Woah... Apakah itu japchae?" Tanya Doyoung tepat di sebelah Taeyong. Yang ditanya langsung terperanjat kaget dan menjauh beberapa langkah. Doyoung langsung meminta maaf. "Ah! Mianhae! Aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Doyoung panik. Taeyong hanya diam dan menunduk.

Doyoung tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu takut atau malu padaku. Aku sama sepertimu, _bottom,"_ Ucap Doyoung dengan pelan. Taeyong yang tak mengerti arti dari _bottom_ hanya diam memandang Doyoung menunggu si empu menjelaskan detailnya. Doyoung menatap balik mata Taeyong lalu berkata, "Ah, kau tau... Disaat... Pria yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria... Kita itu dipihak 'perempuan'. Dan itu disebut _bottom_ atau _uke_ ," Jelas Doyoung.

Wajah Taeyong bersemu setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Doyoung mengenai _bottom_. Doyoung terkekeh, "Yunho hyung sudah pernah memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya padamu di ruang teh, tapi alangkah lebih baik jika aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri secara langsung padamu kan? Hai! Aku Kim Doyoung, panggil saja Doyoung," Ucap Doyoung seraya menyodorkan tangan nya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong mengulurkan tangan nya lalu menjabat tangan Doyoung dengan ragu. "Annyeong haseyo... Doyoung-ssi..." Ucap Taeyong malu-malu. Doyoung tersenyum memaklumi. Ia tau Taeyong begini juga karena didikan Yunho yang salah dari awal, dan terlalu mengurungnya sehingga sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan orang atau lingkungan baru. Tapi ia yakin Taeyong itu bisa keluar dari sifat pendiam nya ini, karena dulu ia juga sama seperti Taeyong.

"Mari aku bantu masak! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak masak, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku ahli jika menyangkut daging," Doyoung tersenyum yakin pada Taeyong. Taeyong akhirnya berani mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya. "Jinjja?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada antusias nya namun tetap pelan. Doyoung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia sangat senang melihat reaksi Taeyong yang mulai membuka diri untuknya.

"Mau aku ajari? Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mengajariku cara membuat japchae. Otte?" Tanya Doyoung menawarkan barter. Taeyong langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Doyoung makin bahagia.

Mereka berdua berkutat di dapur tanpa sadar kalau sedari tadi Yunho memperhatikan nya dari taman depan rumahnya. Ia sedang berjalan dan berbincang ringan dengan Jaehyun, Yuta dan Johnny. Tadinya Doyoung bergabung namun ia tiba-tiba hilang dan ternyata Doyoung mencoba mendekati Taeyong lewat hobby yang sama.

"Yak... Kau yakin kau tidak tertarik sedikit pun pada Taeyong, Jae? Dia terlampau sempurna untuk ukuran laki-laki. Aku mulai tertarik padanya," Ucap Yuta memanas-manasi yang padahal hanya bercanda. Jaehyun hanya mendengus kasar mendengar perkataan Yuta yang membuatnya panas sekarang.

"Shh! He is mine." Ucap Johnny sambil tersenyum sendiri menatap Taeyong dari kejauhan.

"Jae, dia sangat nyaman saat dipeluk. Tubuh nya lembut seperti perempuan. Aku yakin kau akan sangat menyesal jika membuangnya begitu saja," Yunho ikut memanas-manasi. "Ck! Arghh! Apa-apaan kalian ini! Kau juga hyung! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan!?" Tanya Jaehyun yang sudah tak tahan dengan godaan-godaan teman-temannya.

"Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tau kalau laki-laki seperti Taeyong, adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang dapat menjinakan mu Jae. Aku juga tidak dapat menyangkal itu," Taeil menambahkan. Jaehyun makin geram.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK TERTARIK PADA TAEYONG DAN AKU SUDAH BILANG ITU DARI SEJAK AWAL!" Jaehyun berteriak cukup keras sebelum pergi meninggalkan teman-teman nya yang hanya tertawa.

Sedangkan Taeyong yang sedang didapur hanya makin menundukan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Doyoung yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Pasalnya, teriakan Jaehyun terdengar sangat jelas sampai ke dapur dan tidak mungkin jika Taeyong tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang Jaehyun katakan. Itu semua omong kosong, percaya padaku," Doyoung memegang tangan Taeyong yang mulai kembali bergetar karena rasa takut. Taeyong hanya diam dan tidak berhenti mengolah daging sesuai dengan apa yang Doyoung ajarkan padanya. Doyoung menatapnya sedih, ia ingin membantu tapi ia tidak mau ikut campur karena tau posisi nya itu hanyalah seorang ninja sedangkan Taeyong seorang anak raja.

.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah, tolong berikan handuk juga hanbok baru ini untuk Jaehyun," Ucap Yunho. Taeyong bisa saja menolak permintaan Tiffany atau Yuri jika mereka yang menyuruh, tapi Yunho? No-no. Ia terlalu takut pada Yunho. Taeyong hanya diam lalu menerima handuk dan hanbok baru tersebut lalu langsung pergi ke kamar Jaehyun.

.

.

Srekk

"Permisi..." Ucap Taeyong pelan. Jaehyun yang sedang berganti pakaian langsung keluar tanpa memakai atasan dari balik tirai ganti baju. Jaehyun terdiam menatap Taeyong begitu juga Taeyong.

Taeyong langsung menunduk takut dan tangan nya mulai bergetar lagi. Jaehyun tau akan hal itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan mengambil handuk juga hanbok baru yang Taeyong bawakan untuknya. Jaehyun baru menyadari seberapa mungil tubuh Taeyong jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Taeyong itu rapuh, dan Jaehyun bisa melihat itu semua hanya dengan melihat matanya langsung tadi.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong memegangi handuk yang melingar di pinggang Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang panik secara tak sengaja memukul tangan Taeyong dengan keras bahkan tubuh Taeyong ikut tersentak saat tangan nya di pukul keras oleh Jaehyun.

"Apa-apaan kau hah!? Berani sekali menyentuhku! Kurang ajar kau!" Jaehyun langsung membentak Taeyong habis-habisan. Taeyong makin menunduk dan kini mata nya berair menahan tangis. Jika sudah dibentak, Taeyong tidak akan bisa bergerak ataupun menjawab, tubuhnya kaku, lidahnya kelu dikarenakan rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Keluar!" Teriak Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Taeyong memegangi tangan nya yang membiru akibat dipukul Jaehyun lalu keluar dengan kaki bergetar. Ia tidak pulang ke kamarnya, ia pergi dan tidur di rumah pohon yang biasa ia gunakan jika ia butuh waktu sendiri.

.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya, Tiffany dan Yuri panik mencari Taeyong karena semalam Taeyong tidak tidur dengan mereka. Yunho juga sempat ikut panik namun ia baru ingat jika Taeyong tidak di rumah, kemungkinan terbesar adalah sekarang ia ada di rumah pohon kesayangan nya.

"Fany-ah, kau sudah cek rumah pohon nya?" Tanya Yunho sekalem mungkin. Tiffany yang tadinya panik langsung terdiam dan menghela nafas. "Hah... Kau benar... Dia ada disana sedari malam..." Tiffany menatap tanda merah yang tertempel di pohon sebagai tanda kalau dia ada disana. Taeyong akan memasang tanda warna biru jika ia sedang tidak ada disana.

"Tapi kenapa dia kesana? Apa dia punya masalah?" Rasa panik yang Yuri rasakan kini berganti dengan rasa khawatir. "Biarkan saja dulu, jika sampai waktunya makan siang ia tidak keluar, baru kalian susul ke rumah pohon nya," Ucap Yunho. Tiffany dan Yuri menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Selama di dalam rumah pohon Taeyong hanya diam memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menangis. Ia tidak mau turun karena jika ia turun ia akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun.

Tok tok tok

"Taeyong-ah... Ini aku Doyoung... Apa kau akan memberiku izin untuk masuk?" Tanya Doyoung selembut mungkin. Taeyong terdiam lalu membukakan pintu untuk Doyoung. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Tiffany dan Yuri karena 2 noona nya itu bisa saja langsung membabad habis kepala Jaehyun. Apalagi bercerita pada Yunho, bisa-bisa samurai dikamarnya terbang. Maka dari itu ia akan mencoba terbuka pada Doyoung setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka di posisi yang sama dan berharap Doyoung bisa mengerti keadaannya.

Doyoung tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah pohon lalu kembali mengunci pintunya karena ia tau Taeyong tidak akan membiarkan orang lain masuk dengan seenaknya jika keadaannya seperti ini.

"Katakan. Apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun padamu." Doyoung langsung to the point dan menanyakan hal tersebut pada Taeyong yang terkejut. "K-Kau... B-Bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku mendengar suara teriakan Jaehyun semalam, dan aku dengan sebelumnya Yunho hyung memintamu untuk datang ke kamarnya," Jelas Doyoung selembut mungkin. "Gwaenchana~ aku janji tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Hanya kita berdua. Aku hanya khawatir karena aku yakin Jaehyun tidak mungkin hanya memarahimu kan?"

Taeyong terdiam cukup lama. Ia ragu untuk menceritakan semua nya pada Doyoung, tapi ia harus. Taeyong menyingkap lengan baju sebelah kanan nya lalu terlihatlah luka lebam cukup besar disana dan Doyoung sudah hampir berniat ingin loncat dari rumah pohon untuk menghajar Jaehyun habis-habisan setelah melihat luka itu jika saja ia tidak ingat janjinya pada Taeyong.

"Ya tuhan Taeyong-ah... Ini pasti sakit sekali..." Doyoung mengusap lembut luka lebam yang cukup besar itu dan baru saja ia sentuh Taeyong langsung meringis. Doyoung langsung mengangkat tangan yang tadi menyentuh luka Taeyong setelah melihat ringisan Taeyong. "Mian," Ucap Doyoung.

"Nanti malam, kau tidur denganku saja. Akan aku obati lukamu dan aku jamin tidak akan ada yang tau soal ini. Arrasseo?" Kata Doyoung. Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Sekarang ayo kita turun dan aku janji aku akan tetap berada di dekatmu. Aku akan berusaha menjauhkan mu dari Jaehyun," Doyoung benar-benar membuat Taeyong lega. Taeyong benar soal Doyoung. Doyoung pasti mengerti keadaannya.

.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya, Yunho dan para ninja lainnya pergi secara mendadak karena ada pasukan musuh yang berhasil menembus benteng desa mereka. Yunho meminta Jaemin untuk mendampingi Tiffany dan Yuri yang menjaga temple agar tetap aman. Sekaligus Taeyong yang diamankan di rumah pohon. Taeyong demam tinggi setelah tidur di rumah pohon karena ia tidak makan seharian dan juga masuk angin.

Taeyong tetap menunggu di rumah pohon nya berharap semua orang kembali dengan selamat. Ia trauma dengan hal ini karena sebelumnya ia harus melihat Yunho yang berlumuran darah setelah perang seperti ini dan jujur ia ketakutan. Ia tidak suka melihat orang lain terluka.

Ia terus berdoa dan memeluk lutut nya berharap kedua noona juga Jaemin yang kini berjaga dibawah juga tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ia ingin menolong, sangat ingin, tapi rasa takut yang ia tidak bisa kontrol membuat tubuhnya kaku tak berdaya jadi ia memilih diam.

"AKK!" Teriak Tiffany yang kesakitan dan sontak membuat Taeyong mengintip dari jendela rumah pohonnya. Ia melihat Tiffany sudah terjatuh di tanah tak berdaya sedangkan Yuri dan Jaemin tak bisa menolongnya karena mereka juga sibuk melawan musuh lain.

Taeyong panik. Ia merasa ia harus turun dan menyelamatkan Tiffany lalu membantu yang lain, tapi di satu sisi ia takut ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang gampang sekali kaku. Sekali lagi Taeyong mengintip.

"Arghh!" Salah satu musuh menyayat lengan Tiffany dengan pedang.

Habis sudah kesabaran Taeyong. Ia benar-benar keluar dari rumah pohon dan menyelamatkan Tiffany. Ia membawa Tiffany ke tempat aman lalu melawan para musuh sebisa mungkin karena tugasnya kini ada 2, melawan musuh hingga mati dan mengontrol rasa gugup dan takutnya.

Ia berhasil membantu Yuri dan Jaemin namun kini Jaehyun lah yang kewalahan karena ia sendirian. Jaemin berlari ke arah Jaehyun untuk membantu. "Noona! Tolong jaga Tiffany noona! Aku yang akan membantu Jaehyun dan Jaemin!" Ucap Taeyong nekat. Yuri menganggukan kepalanya.

Taeyong maju dan ikut melawan. Disaat musuh sudah hampir kalah, tiba-tiba seorang musuh berusaha untuk menusuk Jaehyun dari belakang dan untungnya Taeyong menyadari hal itu.

Srett

"Ugh!" Perut Taeyong tersayat pedang musuh namun ia tidak boleh berhenti dan akhirnya ia menusuk perut sang musuh hingga musuh tersebut mati.

"ARGH!"

Taeyong menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati Jaehyun sudah tertusuk pedang. "JAEHYUN-SSI!" Taeyong panik dan langsung menangkap tubuh Jaehyun yang tejatuh ke tanah.

.

.

Taeyong benar-benar lupa akan keadaannya sendiri. Ia panik mengobati semua orang tapi lupa kalau perutnya berlumuran darah dan demam nya makin tinggi. Ia mengabaikan semua itu setelah melihat keadaan Jaehyun yang sekarat.

Taeyong belajar teknik pengobatan bersama leluhur-leluhur di desa ini sedari umur 8 tahun. Jadi ia tau betul bagaimana cara menangani orang sekarat karena tertusuk pedang.

Selama mengobati, Taeyong menangis. Ia benci melihat Jaehyun terluka. Ia tak suka melihat orang terluka apalagi sampai sekarat begini. Rasa takut, panik, gugup, khawatir bercampur aduk dan kini ia hanya bisa menangis.

Yang lain hanya diam melihat Taeyong yang menangis sambil mengobati Jaehyun dengan telaten.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk nya," Ucap Taeyong dengan nada datar sambil menunduk dan pergi ke dapur sendirian.

.

.

Selama di dapur ia juga masih menangis bahkan lebih keras. Jujur ia takut ia gagal mengobati Jaehyun. Entah kenapa ia begitu khawatir dan tidak mau kehilangan Jaehyun. Padahal Jaehyun kasar padanya, dan mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari. Mungkin trauma dengan rasa di tinggalkan orang disekitarnya.

.

.

2 hari Taeyong tidak istirahat dan hanya diam di sebelah Jaehyun. Ia akan memberi obat pada Jaehyun 2 jam sekali begitu juga dengan mengganti perban. Yuri sempat menawarkan bantuan namun Taeyong menolak.

Dihari ketiga, Taeyong keluar dari kamar Jaehyun. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit begitu pula dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Apalagi perutnya yang tersayat pedang.

Taeyong mencoba untuk mencari Tiffany dan Yuri untuk meminta bantuan karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. "N-Noona..."

BRUK!

Taeyong pingsan di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **JaeYong... My bae... Review jangan lupa~ maaf kalo alur kecepetan, ABISNYA GREGET PENGEN LANGSUNG ROMANTIS-ROMANTISANNNN**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Taeyong terbaring lemah dikamar nya. Ia menghabiskan waktu nya untuk tidur karena kepala nya terasa sangat sakit dikarenakan demam yang sangat tinggi. Ia mau makan tapi tetap tidak habis sekalipun Tiffany atau Yuri memaksanya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Ngg... Perutku mual..." Taeyong memegangi perut nya sambil sedikit meringis. Tiffany memandang Taeyong sedih. "Taeyong-ah... Apa terasa begitu menyiksa? Aku tak tega melihatmu begini..." Tiffany mengusap lembut rambut Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya diam tak merespon. "Ku anggap diam mu sebagai iya," Tiffany mencoba menghibur Taeyong dan berhasil. Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil tapi Tiffany bahagia bisa melihat Taeyong tersenyum ditengah keadaan nya yang tidak enak badan.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jaehyun?" Tanya Taeyong dengan wajah serius. Tiffany menatap lurus mata adik bungsu nya itu. "Taeyong-ah... Kau suka padanya?" Tiffany bertanya dengan senyum meledek. Taeyong membelalakan matanya namun dasar Taeyong, wajah nya memerah dengan mudah jika ia malu dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berbohong dari siapapun. "T-Tapi aku sangat takut padanya..."

"Awwww~" Tiffany menangkup kedua pipi nya sendiri karena gemas melihat Taeyong yang secara tidak langsung mengakui perasaan nya. "Gwaenchanayo... Kau tidak perlu takut, aku yakin dia bisa berubah. Jadi... cinta pertama mu adalah Jaehyun? Katakan padaku, apa yang kau sukai darinya," Tiffany berangsut duduk mendekati Taeyong dan memegangi kedua tangan Taeyong dengan tatapan tak sabar juga _excited._

Taeyong terdiam untuk berpikir. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia sukai dari Jaehyun... Karena mereka belum lama kenal, Jaehyun juga tak acuh padanya, Jaehyun kasar padanya, bahkan Jaehyun tak menganggapnya ada.

"Tidak ada..." Ucap Taeyong pelan. "Mwoya? Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada. Oke, no comment untuk sifat nya yang menyebalkan dan dingin itu. Tapi... Jika fisik? Mungkin itu akan lebih mudah," Tiffany membuka jalan lain.

Pipi Taeyong menghangat lalu menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany jika yang ditanyakan adalah fisik.

"Ah shireo!" Taeyong menarik tangan nya dari Tiffany. Tiffany kembali memegang tangan Taeyong dan menarik nya agar Taeyong kembali duduk tegak. "Ayolah~ ini penting bagiku! Adik bungsuku jatuh cinta pertama kalinya!" Tiffany memaksa.

Taeyong terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Mata nya...?" Tiffany masih belum puas. "Lalu?"

"Dimple nya...?"

"Lalu?"

"Bahu lebar nya..."

"Lalu?"

Taeyong mendengus. "Kenapa banyak sekali!?" Taeyong protes. Tiffany makin bahagia setelah melihat Taeyong antusias dan menaikan suara nya yang jarang sekali terdengar itu. Sekalipun terdengar pasti sangat lembut, tidak sekeras ini.

"Ayo lanjutkan!" Tiffany memaksa. Taeyong kembali berpikir. "Apa lagi yah..." Taeyong bermonolog. "Bibir?" Tebak Tiffany yang kini tersenyum menggoda. Seketika wajah Taeyong memerah parah dan langsung kembali tidur lalu menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tiffany tertawa puas.

"Kau menyukai bibirnya?" Tiffany kembali bertanya. "Shh noona sebaiknya pergi, aku mau istirahat," Ucap Taeyong kembali kalem. "Taeyong-ah, kau menyukai bibirnya?" Tiffany mengabaikan perkataan Taeyong dan tetap menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Noona!" Taeyong sudah tidak mau membahasnya. "Kau menyukai bibirnya!?" Tiffany bertanya makin keras. "NE!" Taeyong menjawab tak kalah keras. "Sekarang pergi dari sini karena aku mau istirahat. Sungguhan." Taeyong mendorong Tiffany untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan Tiffany tertawa bahagia sendirian.

.

.

Jaehyun sadar dari pingsan nya yang memakan waktu 2 hari. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, seperti habis di geleng truk besar. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan ya, tentu saja dia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu.

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mengambil hanbok dan memakainya. Ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar dan mencari udara segar sebab kepalanya sakit sekali.

Srekk

Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memandang taman depan rumah Yunho yang rapi dan sejuk. Ia juga melihat Yunho, Doyoung, Jaemin dan Mark yang sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon, bersantai sambil minum teh. Ia melihat Yuri yang tengah mengangkut bahan-bahan makan ke gudang makanan di bantu Tiffany. Dan ia juga melihat Taeyong yang asik bermain dengan kucing peliharaan Yunho tak jauh dari kolam ikan.

Jaehyun keluar dan Johnny tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Wah! Kau sudah bangun!? Ya tuhan! Terima kasih! Aku kira kau mati!" Johnny memeluk erat tubuh Jaehyun tanpa menghiraukan erangan kesakitan Jaehyun. Yuta yang ada disebelahnya hanya tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan luka mu?" Tanya Yuta.

"Terasa jauh lebih baik dan sepertinya akan sembuh sebentar lagi," Jawab Jaehyun. "Hah... Baguslah, ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo ikut bergabung dengan kami! Kita sedang berbincang ringan," Ajak Yuta. "Taeil hyung mana?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil menyisir seluruh pekarangan dengan matanya.

"Dia masih tidur, semalam ia menjagamu sampai pagi," Jawab Yuta. Jaehyun membelalakan matanya, "Jinjja!?" Tanya Jaehyun tak percaya. "Hm. Tanya saja sendiri pada yang lain, bahkan Yunho hyung pun tau,"

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan ninja lain.

Ia sebenarnya melirik-lirik Taeyong sedari tadi karena jujur, ia sangat suka kucing dan sepertinya Taeyong juga sama. Ia ingin sekali menghampirinya dan ikut bermain dengan kucing milik Yunho, namun ia tau diri kalau selama ini ia tidak memperlakukan Taeyong dengan baik.

"Taeyong-ah! Ayo sini bergabung dengan kami!" Ajak Doyoung. Taeyong menoleh dan tersenyum, "Gwaenchanayo, aku akan diam disini bersama Momo. Nikmati teh nya," Taeyong menjawab dan menolak halus ajakan Doyoung.

"Yak... Shh, jinjja. Aku tak habis pikir dengan mu Jae. Bisa-bisanya kau menolak dan menyakiti pria sebaik Taeyong," Lagi-lagi percakapan itu diungkit. Jaehyun langsung mendecak kesal. Ia bersikap tak acuh dengan pembicaraan yang satu ini.

"Taeyong hyung bisa saja tetap diam di rumah pohon nya dan tidak turun melawan kalau saja ia tidak melihat Tiffany noona terluka. Aku sih mewajarkan hal itu karena aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi pada anggota keluargaku sendiri. Tapi lain cerita dengan Taeyong hyung yang harus mengontrol rasa takutnya juga harus melindungi Tiffany noona disaat yang bersamaan. Dia sangat hebat kemarin," Cerita Jaemin yang kemarin bertarung melawan musuh bersama Taeyong.

Jaehyun terdiam mendengarnya. "Hyung, apa kau tidak sadar kalau dia juga berusaha menyelamatkan mu kemarin?" Tanya Jaemin. Jaehyun memandang langsung ke mata Jaemin, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Dia rela terluka karena melindungi mu dari belakang hyung. Dia membunuh orang yang akan menusuk mu dari belakang, dan kini perutnya tersayat pedang dan cukup dalam," Jelas Jaemin. Jaehyun makin terdiam.

"Hyung, dia juga yang mengobati mu saat kau tertusuk pedang. Bahkan ia menangis saat melihat dirimu sekarat, ia melindungimu disaat tubuhnya sedang demam tinggi... Dia pingsan kemarin pagi karena ia tidak mengobati luka di perutnya secara langsung, juga mengabaikan demam nya yang semakin tinggi. Ia tidak mau makan dari kemarin tapi untungnya dia mau minum susu maka dari itu ia membaik sekarang," Mark ikut berbicara. Semua ninja tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajah murung Jaehyun yang menunjukan raut penyesalan.

"Dia memilih untuk tidak tidur tadi malam dan menemaniku menjagamu semalaman." Taeil yang baru saja datang ikut menambahkan. "Jaehyun-ah... Bersikap baiklah padanya. Kau sudah menyakitinya berulang kali tapi asal kau tau saja, ia tidak dendam sama sekali padamu," Kata Doyoung.

"Jae, apa kau tau alasannya kenapa waktu itu ia memegangi handuk yang melingkar di pinggangmu?" Doyoung bertanya. "Itu karena handukmu hampir saja terjatuh dari tubuhmu dan kau malah memukul tangan nya hingga memar parah. Kau tega sekali," Doyoung memasang wajah sedihnya yang memang sedih disaat mengingat bagaimana Taeyong berusaha untuk menyembunyikan apapun yang Jaehyun lakukan padanya sekalipun itu menyakitkan.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang tertawa sendiri saat bermain dengan Momo. Jaehyun tak berkata apa-apa dan langsung pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. Semua ninja menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalian mau dengar prediksi playboy ku tidak?" Tanya Johnny tiba-tiba. "Mwoya?" Yuta sudah illfeel duluan. "Ish! Dengarkan aku dulu! Firasat playboy ku berkata... 'Malam ini akan ada yang jatuh cinta mendadak'," Johnny tersenyum bahagia.

"Maksud mu Jaehyun?" Taeil bertanya. "Tentu saja Jaehyun! Masa iya Yunho hyung," Jawab Johnny.

"Jatuh cinta pada...?" Mark meminta jawaban. "Jatuh cinta padamu." Jawab Johnny sekenanya. Mark langsung terperanjat dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ew!" Ucapnya jijik. "Ish! Pada Taeyong! Kalian ini- ya tuhan... Berkahilah manusia-manusia di hadapan ku ini..." Johnny mengangkat kedua tangan nya seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

"YES!" Tiba-tiba Yuri dan Tiffany berteriak girang. Semua ninja menoleh. "Kalian mendengarnya?" Tanya Johnny. "Menurutmu kami tuli? Tentu saja terdengar kita hanya berjarak 10 langkah John," Jawab Tiffany jengah.

"Lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan pengakuan dari Taeyong soal perasaan nya pada Jaehyun," Tiffany tersenyum sendiri dan jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri.

"CERITAKAN PADA KAMI!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YA ALLAHHHHH AMPUNI HAMBAAAA~ KALIAN LIAT RATE NYA KAN. INI FF TUH RATED M. TAPI INI BULAN PUASA, KUDU OTOKE NIH AUTHOR... Maaf jarang banget update FF, karena kalau lagi puasa otak mendet gabisa dipake mikir gara-gara laper wkwkwk dan kalo malem abis kenyang langsung bobo (kyk panda yah). Nih udah update, FF yang lain nyusul yak, REVIEW JANGAN LUPA~ karena semakin banyak review, semakin semangat ngelanjutin ff nya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buat kalian yang jadi readers baik dan mau ngasih review ataupun kritik, makasih banyak ya sayang sayang. Alesan kenapa aku jarang banget update ff karena aku anak SMA, aku baru aja naik jadi kelas XI dan sekolah di SMA yang tuntutan nilai juga absensi nya tinggi tuh melelahkan… (just saying). mungkin sebagian dari kalian yang baca juga ngerasain hal yang sama, tugas dan ulangan tuh ngalir tanpa tau waktu. Dimana-mana juga prioritas kan nomor 1, ya sekolah tuh prioritas aku :) aku baca kok komenan-komenan kalian, ada juga yang bilang aku gabisa bedain mana uke mana seme sampe bilang gausah bikin ff dll.**

 **Satu hal yang harus kalian tau tentang seorang author adalah, kami menulis cerita tuh pake perasaan. Yang namanya cerita rame, cerita sedih, cerita romantis, itu semua pake perasaan dan salah satu karakteristik utama nya adalah kita harus nyaman dengan couple atau chara yang kita pilih di cerita tersebut. Aku personally sangat sangat nyaman dengan Taeyong yang berada di posisi** _ **bottom. For you guys who hates**_ _ **"Uke Taeyong", I made this fanfic only for people who stand in the same side as me.**_

 **Siapa juga sih di dunia ini yang nganggep fanfic tuh real? Dari awal juga kan cuma imajinasi semata.** _ **Never take it serious, done. Is that really hard to do?**_ **FF aku bakal tetep lanjut kok karena aku tau rasa nya digantungin sama author yang stop update FF nya :)** __ __

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Taeyong tidak bisa tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemani Momo bermain karena kucing itu juga ternyata belum tidur di teras rumah.

"Kau harus sehat... Jangan sepertiku yang mudah jatuh sakit..." Ucap Taeyong lirih sambil bermain dengan Momo menggunakan tali. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat kucing embul itu yang makin hari makin gemuk.

Srekk

Jaehyun terbangun tengah malam karena ia kehausan jadi ia berencana untuk mengambil segelas air dari dapur, namun pergerakannya terhenti kala melihat Taeyong yang bermain dengan Momo di teras depan. Jaehyun terdiam lalu ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Taeyong.

"Ekhem..." Jaehyun dengan sengaja membuat suara agar Taeyong mengetahui akan keberadaanya. "Hm? O-Oh... Jaehyun-ssi..." Taeyong langsung gugup namun rasa takut lebih mendominasinya sekarang. "Bolehkah aku bergabung?" Tanya Jaehyun. Demi bulu ketek babeh Yunho, ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun berbicara dengan intonasi gentle pada Taeyong.

"T-Tentu..." Taeyong bergeser sedikit menjauh dan tetap tidak berani menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun sadar akan hal itu dan ia merasa sangat bersalah. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan dan mengobatiku sampai sembuh," Ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong menoleh dengan ragu dan tersenyum kaku lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini kah kucing milik Yunho hyung? Siapapun yang mengurusnya dia bekerja dengan baik sebab tubuh kucing ini gemuk sekali kkk~" Taeyong tertegun melihat juga mendengar Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Jaehyun menoleh dan kini mata mereka saling menatap. Jaehyun tersenyum lalu berkata, "Maafkan perilaku kasarku padamu selama ini Taeyong-ah... Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu dari awal..." Jaehyun meminta maaf.

Andaikan Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya, detak jantung Taeyong yang kini tidak beraturan ketukannya. Ingin menangis rasanya mendengar Jaehyun meminta maaf dengan tulus begitu padanya. "Gwaenchanayo..." Jawab Taeyong pelan sambil mengusap perut Momo tanpa memandang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menatap Momo namun ia melihat sesuatu dibalik lengan hanbok yang Taeyong kenakan. Yap, memar yang dikarenakan olehnya. Ia baru tau seberapa buruk memar itu dan ia memikirkan seberapa kerasnya kah dia memukul Taeyong saat itu.

Dengan otomatis Jaehyun memegang tangan Taeyong dan menyingkap lengan hanbok Taeyong lalu menatap luka tersebut dengan wajah sedih. "Aku yakin aku keras sekali memukulmu waktu itu... Maafkan aku... Sungguh..." Jaehyun mengusap luka itu lembut. Taeyong hanya diam. Terlalu takut untuk berbicara atau menarik tangan nya.

"Uhm... Kenapa keluar malam-malam? Kau haus?" Tanya Taeyong pada Jaehyun. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggaruk leher nya yang tidak gatal. Taeyong langsung berdiri namun dengan otomatis Jaehyun menahan Taeyong dan menarik lengan Taeyong. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ambil minum untumu," Jawab Taeyong polos. Jaehyun terdiam lalu melepaskan tangan nya dari lengan Taeyong. Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun bersama Momo di teras.

.

.

Saat sampai di dapur Taeyong langsung sujud di lantai dapur dan menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan teriakan senang yang kini ingin sekali ia lepaskan jika saja tidak ada orang di rumah, namun ini sudah tengah malam dan semua orang tertidur jadi tidak mungkin ia nekat berteriak.

"Jung Jaehyun... Kau baru saja menyiksa jantungku..."

.

.

Taeyong kembali membawa segelas air dingin dan kini Momo sudah berada di pangkuan Jaehyun.

"Ini..." Taeyong duduk dengan jarak 10 jengkal dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun minum sambil melirik jarak yang Taeyong buat kepadanya. Ia terdiam dan tidak protes karena ia harus mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga Taeyong masih kaku dengan orang asing apalagi dirinya yang kasar kepada Taeyong sebelum itu.

"Hm… apa kau punya teman?" Tanya Jaehyun basa-basi. "Tentu saja aku punya. Orang-orang di desa adalah teman-temanku," Jawab Taeyong. Jaehyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau pernah…. jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jaehyun. Pertanyaan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong terkejut dan mematung. "E-Euh…. aku… tidak tau…" Jawab Taeyong pelan. Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak tau?"

Taeyong terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Jaehyun. "Euh… kau tau, aku tidak tau rasa nya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa karena… di desa tidak banyak anak yang seumuran denganku… kebanyakan dari mereka juga merantau dan tidak menetap di desa jadi aku hanya bergaul dengan anak-anak yang lebih muda dariku…" Jelas Taeyong dengan suara yang cukup stabil.

"Oh, begitu… hm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku beri tau rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" Tawar Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya diam lalu menatap Jaehyun. "Baiklah. Jadi… jika kau tertarik pada seseorang, kau akan terus menatap nya dari jauh tanpa sadar. Apa kau pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau juga sulit untuk tidak tersenyum jika membayangkan wajahnya apalagi saat bertemu langsung dengan nya. Apa kau pernah mengalaminya?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kau juga sering salah tingkah jika orang yang kau suka berbicara atau menyapamu secara langsung. Apa kau pernah mengalaminya juga?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

Jaehyun menahan senyum lebarnya sambil menatap mata Taeyong lurus menunggu reaksi Taeyong setelah menyadari pengakuannya.

Taeyong membelalakan matanya lalu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mematung di posisinya lalu kini otak nya menjadi blank. Jaehyun menarik nafas bersiap-siap mengatakan sesuatu namun dengan cepat Taeyong berkata.

"Tolong… jangan katakan apapun." Ucap Taeyong sambil menatap Jaehyun tajam. Jaehyun terkejut dengan tatapan Taeyong lalu menuruti perintah Taeyong. Mereka terdiam selama 15 menit. Keadaan menjadi amat sangat canggung namun akan lebih canggung lagi jika mereka tetap berbincang setelah pengakuan Taeyong.

"Apa-"

"Jangan berbicara." Potong Taeyong cepat. Jaehyun menghela nafas dan kembali menurut.

"Aku merasa bersalah sekarang…" Ucap Taeyong-yang akhirnya- membuka percakapan. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong menunggu Taeyong melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Karena?" Jaehyun akhirnya bertanya karena Taeyong tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aish…" Taeyong menutupi wajah nya dan menunduk malu. Jaehyun tertawa. "Kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah? Menyukai ataupun mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Taeyong-ah…" Jaehyun menenangkan Taeyong yang masih blank.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Jaehyun malah membuat Taeyong kembali merasa malu. Jaehyun terkekeh. "Sejak kapan? Dari awal kita bertemu kah?"

"Ish! Berhenti bertanya!" Taeyong bangun dari duduknya untuk berlari ke kamar dan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taeyong kabur darinya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Kim Taeyong!" Teriak Jaehyun pada Taeyong sesaat Taeyong sudah masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"BERISIK SEKALI KAU JAEHYUN! TIDUR!" Teriak Johnny dari dalam kamarnya. Jaehyun langsung menutup mulutnya dan ikut kabur sebelum Johnny mengamuk dan membotakinya di teras rumah karena sudah menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya, Taeyong benar-benar menghindari Jaehyun namun Jaehyun hanya tersenyum setiap Taeyong menolak tatapan matanya, menghindar disaat ia ada, menjauh sejauh mungkin darinya dan senyuman nya yang tiada henti itu mengundang tanda tanya dari seluruh penghuni rumah Yunho.

"Hyung, kau apakan Jaehyun tadi malam?" Tanya Yuta pada Johnny. "Aku hanya menyuruhnya tidur! Aku berani bersumpah untuk yang satu ini!" Jawab Johnny dengan pasti.

"Tadi malam ia berbincang dengan seseorang…. kalo tidak salah Taeyong? Karena sebelum aku berteriak memarahi nya aku mendengar ia meneriakan selamat malam pada Kim Taeyong," Cibir Johnny sembari melipat kedua tangan nya di dada. "Jinjja!?" Tanya Doyoung dan Yuta secara bersamaan.  
"Ck ck ck~ karma memukul otak nya dengan keras lalu mengubah sikap nya 180 derajat," Ucap Taeil sembari menyeruput teh.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah," Bisik Yuri sambil memasak dengan Taeyong. "Ne?"

"Tadi malam kau berbincang dengan siapa?" Yuri bertanya penuh pensaran namun menahan nya agar tidak terlihat jelas dari mimik wajah nya. "Oh? Tadi malam? Dengan Momo," Taeyong berbohong. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berbohong dengan wajah tenang dan Yuri langsung tau kalau ia berbohong melihat bibir adik nya bergetar tidak karuan.

Yuri mengikuti permainan Taeyong dan pura-pura percaya. "Arrasseo," Taeyong menghela nafas lega secara diam-diam. Namun tak lama kemudian kakak perempuan _hyper_ nya yang satu lagi datang dan merusak kebohongan Taeyong.

"Sejak kapan Momo bisa mengucapkan selamat malam padamu hm?" Tanya Tiffany. Kini Taeyong mematung dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta~" Yuri dan Tiffany bernyanyi tepat di telinga kiri dan kanan nya lalu langsung kabur menghindari Taeyong yang siap melempar mereka dengan terigu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
